I'll Find You with the Zodiac!
by hadaika kazama
Summary: "Jiwa Naruto Uzumaki yang terpantul pada cincin bintang. Cari peruntungannya hei dewi Libra, jawablah majikanmu!/ Ini adalah kesalahanku telah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kumohon, biarkan aku menyelamatkannya/ Just for Narusaku #AlwaysNarusaku Event Narusaku


**Oyasumi~^^ Ketemu lagi di fanfic saya.**

 **Oneshoot...**

 **Pairing : Always Narusaku~^^ and OC**

 **Genre: Romance and Supranatural (sedikit) mungkin \\('-'\\)"**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK selalu, Hadaika cuma pinjam chara-charanya aja.**

 **®Warning: Typo melayang-layang, Gaje, alur terlalu cepat, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~^^**

* * *

 **Tanggal lahir kalian berapa?**

 **Emm...**

 **Zodiak kalian apa?**

 **Beritahukan kepadaku, Mademoiselle Sakura ini dan akan kuramal kalian!**

 **Hehe... Bercanda, salam kenal semua. Aku Haruno Sakura, seorang peramal sekaligus gadis SMU biasa.**

 **I'll Find You with the Zodiac**

 **Oneshoot**

Rambut lurusnya terurai.

Matanya terpejam.

Tangannya bergerak meramal sesuatu.

"Ino Yamanaka, terlihat!"

Seluruh isi kelas mengamati dengan serius. Inilah yang selalu mereka tungu-tunggu.

Mereka rela meninggalkan pedasnya roti kari, hangatnya mie ramen, lembutnya pudding di kantin hanya untuk mengantri acara peramalan nasib cinta yang selalu dimulai saat istirahat kedua ini.

"Terlihat dengan jelas peruntunganmu." Ucap sang madamoiselle serius.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menampakkan iris berwarna green emerald miliknya.

"Nyatakan perasaanmu pada hari Senin di bawah pohon sakura, dan cintamu akan langsung tersampaikan." Jelasnya yang sontak membuat ia dipeluk oleh sahabat karibnya satu ini.

"KYAAAA! Makasih banyak, Sakura. Hari Senin nanti pasti aku akan menyatakan perasaanku ke Sai." Ino tergirang-girang mendengar penjelasan dari sahabatnya yang dipanggil 'Sakura' itu.

Yup, Sakura atau bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura ini memiliki kemampuan spesial untuk meramal sesuatu yang walau tidak mencakup semuanya. Kemampuan ini sudah turun-temurun diwariskan oleh keluarganya hingga sampai dirinya. Hal itu membuatnya diberi julukan oleh satu sekolah yaitu 'Madamoiselle Sakura'. Sang ahli peramal nasib cinta di SMU Konoha itu.

Sakura tersenyum. Hari ini dia bisa membantu sahabatnya untuk menyatakan cinta. Sedih juga sih, habis, dia sendiri juga belum punya pacar. Walau lagi suka seseorang.

Greb!

Merasa ada yang mengganggu di bahunya, Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan seketika itu juga wajahnya langsung sweatdrop karena tahu betul siapa orang yang baru saja menepuk bahunya.

"Naruto..." Ucap Sakura horor.

Yup, Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda yang dikenal oleh Sakura sejak ia berada di sekolah dasar. Entah karena ia memang nasib atau apa, ia selalu satu sekolah dengan Naruto. Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun dengan iris mata seribu langit dan rambut blonde acak-acakannya.

Sakura sudah tahu pasti apa alasan Naruto menepuk bahunya.

"Sakura-chan..." Goda Naruto dengan suara yang parau dan manja. Sakura hanya menghela napas.

"Ramalkan peruntunganku juga, dong!" Serunya seraya nyengir ke arah Sakura. Pemuda ini benar-benar tidak ada habis-habisnya meminta. Dari SMP ia terus memaksa Sakura untuk meramalkan peruntungan cintanya yang entah kenapa juga selalu ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Naruto memasang puppy eyesnya dan berwajah bak anak kucing di pinggir jalan. Hal itu ia lakukan agar Sakura mau menuruti permintannya yang sudah sejak lama ia inginkan dari Sakura.

Hmp! Sebenarnya Sakura ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi konyol Naruto tersebut, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tetap harus menjaga kehormatannya sebagai seorang madamoiselle. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak bisa!" Kata Sakura tegas.

Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Naruto yang sepertinya kecewa dengan jawaban Sakura.

Sakura meliri ke arah Naruto sedikit. Pria rubah itu hanya tersenyum saja.

'Hhh... Dasar.' Batin Sakura.

[ **Naruto POV]**

"Yah, Sakura-chan menolakku lagi." Ucapku sedikit kecewa.

"Aku salah apa ke Sakura-chan, ya?" Aku bingung. Otakku bekerja berusaha mengingat apa saja yang pernah kulakukan bersama Sakura. Mulai dari pertemuan manis kami di sekolah dasar hingga SMU saat ini.

Ya, sebuah pertemuan yang bisa dibilang cukup manis.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Lantas apa yang membuatku selalu ditolak oleh Sakura-chan, ya. Aku bergumam tidak jelas sembari melahap roti kari pedas milikku. Aneh, aku sering diperlakukan dingin oleh Sakura tapi kok masih suka dia ya.

"Yah, mungkin inilah yang namanya cinta ya." Seruku sebelum melahap habis seluruh rotiku.

Aku tahu, Sakura-chan sebenarnya tidaklah dingin. Ia hanya seorang _tsundere_ yang susah mengungkapkan perasaan sesungguhnya. Toh, ternyata ia nyaman bersama Sakura selama ini. Sebenarnya wanita bersurai merah muda bak mahkota bunga sakura itu kuat dan cukup perhatian padanya.

Aku sama sekali nggak salah untuk menyukainya.

[ **Naruto POV End]**

Sakura menggerutu tidak jelas. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya selalu menolak permintaan Naruto untuk meramalkan peruntungan ank itu ya.

Apalagi...

"Wajah Naruto tadi terlihat sedih..." Ucap Sakura tanpa sadar.

Sakura kembali mengingat wajah Naruto setelah ia menolak permintaan pemuda itu mentah-mentah. Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum yang dipaksakan agar terlihat tegar.

Sungguh, ia tak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya takut untuk meramal peruntungan itu. Itu adalah peruntungan cinta bukan? Untuk Naruto kan? Untuk sahabatnya sendiri.

Lalu apa yang salah?

Apa mungkin sebenarnya ia takut untuk mengetahui kenyataan sesungguhnya dari peruntungan itu. Apakah Naruto ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada seseorang?

Hinata kah?

Sakura termenung, akhir-akhir ini wanita pendiam itu sering membuatnya cukup frustasi. Wanita bernama lengkap Hinata Hyuuga itu selalu saja mendekati Naruto dengan berbagai cara. Menyebalkan.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura terkejut dan lepas dari lamunannya. Ia dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dan memasang wajah kebanggaannya, _beautiful mademoiselle Sakura._

"Sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas. Pemuda ini bicara seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Menjawabnya dengan ringan dan tetap nyengir ala dan khas Naruto. Bukankah ia telah membuat Naruto kecewa?

"Iya..." Jawab Sakura lirih. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Sedikit kecewa atas perlakuannya pada Naruto tadi.

"Hei, menurutmu Hinata itu bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura terpaksa. Benar-benar terpaksa.

Bagaimana pun ia harus membereskan satu masalah pikiran yang sukses membuatnya frustasi.

Naruto terlihat heran mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Bagamana? Ya menurutku sih dia manis dan baik. Sebagai wanita, sih." Naruto menjawabnya ringan.

Sakura tertunduk. Begitu rupanya.

Naruto, lebih menyukai gadis itu.

Gadis pendiam itu.

"Jadi, sekarang boleh aku tahu peruntunganku?" Tanya Naruto ringan.

Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Moodnya lansung berubah drastis. Ia sedikit naik pitam akibat ucapan Naruto.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau meminta hal itu padaku?

Kenapa kau harus kau meminta bantuanku yang justru membuatku frustasi setengah mati.

Untuk siapa kau meminta hal itu?

Hinata?

Aku menyukaimu, Baka!

"Tidak..."

"Eh? Apa Sakura-chan?"

"KUBILANG TIDAK! Terserah kau mau minta peruntunganmu pada siapapun selain aku. Mau nyatakan cinta ke siapalah! Ke Hinata lah! Aku nggak peduli. TEMBAK SAJA SI HYUUGA ITU!" Teriak Sakura kesal lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam akibat perkataan Sakura.

"Sakura...chan?"

'Baka! Baka! Baka! Dasar nggak ngerti perasaanku!'

~oOo~

Ino memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah sahabatnya satu ini.

"Pak! Minta tambahan satu porsi ramen super pedas rasa bawang putih lagi!" Teriak Sakura seraya mengangkat mangkuknya yang sudah kosong.

Ini sudah mangkuk keempat yang ia habiskan.

Ia sungguh kesal, sedih, frustasi, baper (?), dan semua hal yang membuat ia galau (?).

Mungkin semangkuk lebih ramen super pedas rasa bawang putih ukuran ekstra jumbo bisa membuatnya tenang untuk sementara.

"Hei, mau kau buat seberapa kempes lagi dadamu? Dan menggembungkan perutmu?" Ucap Ino sadis.

"Apa?!... Ohh, ya sudahlah biarkan." Ucap Sakura yang lalu menghela napas.

Ino menaikkan satu alisnya heran. Si _Forehead_ ini tidak marah atas perkataannya?

Ya ampun dia benar-benar sedang galau berat.

"Lagi pula kau benar-benar menyukai Naruto. Aku nggak habis pikir apa yang bagus dari dia, sih."

"SALAH!" Ucap Sakura seraya menggebrak meja. Ino hanya terkejut melihatnya.

"Dia..."

"Dia itu orang yang sangat baik bagiku. Dia..."

"... Penting bagiku..."

Ino menghela napas panjang.

"Kau ini bisa meramal peruntungan cinta orang lain tapi tak pernah meramal peruntungan cintamu sendiri?"

Sakura menatap Ino cerah. Benar juga, selama ini ia tidak pernah meramal peruntungan nasib cintanya sendiri. Justru menerima permintaan yang bejibun setiap hari.

Sakura bergegas mengeluarkan alat ramal dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah kertas berlambang lingkaran 12 zodiak yang ada ia letakkan di atas meja dan mulai meramal nasib cintanya sendiri.

"Terlihat. Eh? Apa maksudnya ini?" Sakura terheran.

"Orang yang cintai pernah melakukan sesuatu yang akhirnya membuatmu jatuh cinta. Dan akhir-akhir ini kau merasa tidak nyaman dengannya. Takut kehilangannya..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa terusannya?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"..."

"Kau harus segera menyelamatkannya sebelum kau benar-benar kehilangannya..."

Setelah mengucapkan lanjutan kalimat yang terlihat dari ramalan tersebut ia terdiam.

Apa maksudnya?

"Benar-benar kehilangannya?"

 _"Triiiingggg..."_

Sakura melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Pada layarnya terdapat kata "Kushina-san". Ibu Naruto.

"Hallo? Ada apa Kushina-san?"

"Ohh... Apa?! Naruto belum pulang?! Baiklah, aku akan bantu mencarinya." Sakura menutup teleponnya dan segera membereskan tasnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Naruto belum juga pulang sejak sekolah tadi. Ibunya sedang khawatir karena ponselnya sama sekali tidak dapat dihubungi."

"Hah?!"

"Dasar si Baka itu..." Sakura geram. Ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ino di warung ramen.

Kemana saja sih tuh anak?

~oOo~

"Tidak ada..."

Sakura sudah menyusuri seluruh isi sekolah dengan teliti. Tentu saja ia ditemani oleh petugas sekolah yang kebetulan masih berada di sekolah walau hari sudah gelap begini.

"Ngomong-ngomong nona, yang kau cari itu anak basket itu ya?" Tanya petugas itu.

Sakura tersentak dan menoleh dengan cepat ke arah petugas laki-laki itu.

"Benar, pak!"

"Mungkin seingat saya tadi seusai latihan sepertinya ia sudah bersiap menaiki sepedanya tapi ia sempat menerima telepon dari seseorang yang membuatnya pergi dari tempat parkir sepeda dan tidak kembali lagi setelah itu. Saya tahu karena kebetulan sedang memperbaiki lantai di sana." Jelasnya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak.

Sudah berniat pulang?

Lalu orang dibalik telepon itu siapa?

"Ah, tadi sepertinya ia bicara dengan wanita. Soalnya saat bicara di telepon suaranya sedikit dilembutkan." Lanjut petugas itu.

"Wanita?"

Oke, semua penjelasan itu sudah cukup baginya untuk menemukan Naruto.

"Terima kasih banyak, pak!" Ucap Sakura lalu bergegas pergi dari sekolah tersebut.

* * *

"Nah... di sini sudah cukup sepi."

"Baiklah, ayo mulai!"

Sakura mengeluarkan cincin miliknya dari saku bajunya dan memasangnya di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Cincin bermotif sama seperti di kertas ramalnya.

"Jiwa Naruto Uzumaki yang terpantul pada cincin bintang. Keluarlah hei dewi Libra, **Astrea**. Aku memanggilmu, jawablah majikanmu!"

Perlahan cincin itu bersinar dan sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan sosok wanita bersurai hitam panjang dan berpakaian ala kerajaan dengan ukuran tubuh yang kecil sebesar satu jengkal. Ia membawa bola kristal di tangannya.

"Hallo Sakura-san!" Sapa sang dewi Libra, Astrea.

"Lama nggak ketemu, kali ini tentang Libra, ya?" Tanya Astrea santai.

"Benar Astrea! Begini..."

"Eits! Tunggu dulu, aku mau minta pendapatmu. Nah, dari gelang merah dengan biru mana yang lebih cocok untukku?" Ucap Astrea seraya menunjukkan dua gelang di hadapan Sakura.

"Kata Antares, dia lebih suka warna biru. Tapi aku bingung."

"Enaknya yang mana ya, Sakura-san?"

Astrea melihat Sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam dari seluruh tubuhnya. Tentu saja dengan tanda empat siku-siku di dahinya.

"Grrr..."

"SEKARANG BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK ITU!" Teriak Sakura geram. Sementara Astrea yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Alala~ aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Peruntungan Naruto Uzumaki yang lahir pada tanggal 10 Oktober bukan." Jawabnya sembari mencairkan suasana. Yah, Astrea adalah dewi bintang Libra yang memang cinta damai.

Astrea menggenggam bola kristalnya dan mulai memperlihatkan petunjuk.

"Berdasarkan pergerakan bintang-bintang dan kelahiran manusia. Naruto Uzumaki yang berbintang Libra, peruntungannya hari ini adalah..."

"Ada cinta yang terselubung diantara dua orang. Perasaan dendam membuatnya celaka. Dan yang menunjukkan kenyataan pada waktu itu adalah..."

Dari dalam bola kristal tersebut terpantul sebuah gambar.

"Air..." Gumam Sakura.

Gambar air itu muncul dari dalam bola kristal itu. Apa maksudnya?

Air?

"Apa ya artinya?" Sakura bingung bukan main. Petunjuknya cuma air. Apa? Apa? Apa artinya?

"Tunggu dulu, air... air..."

Otak Sakura berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawabannya. Hari mulai gelap, jika ia tak kunjung menemukan Naruto, tamatlah sudah.

 **[Di lain tempat]**

"Guh... Ukh..."

"Hehe... Sabar ya Naruto..."

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, dong"

 **[Back to Sakura]**

"Air... APAAN, SIH?" Sakura frustasi.

"Pikirkan dengan tenang dong, Sakura-chan!" Ucap Astrea berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

'Sakura... chan?'

Astrea memanggilnya "Sakura-chan". Panggilan yang sungguh familiar di telinga Sakura.

' _Sakura-chan!'_

 _' Sakura-chan, ramalkan peruntunganku ya?'_

 _'Sakura-chan manis, deh!'_

 _'Sakura-chan.'_

Benar, laki-laki itu. Naruto selalu memanggilnya seperti Astrea tadi. Saat ini, ia jadi merindukan panggilannya itu.

Ia kesal, kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang telah marah begitu saja tanpa tahu ia meminta peruntungan itu untuk siapa. Ia marah dan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

Nah sekarang, Naruto justru menghilang entah kemana dan membuatnya bingung setengah mati.

Inikah maksud dari ramalan bahwa aku akan kehilangan orang yang kucintai untuk selamanya.

' _Kau harus segera menyelamatkannya sebelum kau benar-benar kehilangannya.'_

"Ini... Adalah kesalahanku telah meninggalkannya." Ucap Sakura sedih.

Benar juga, ia harus segera menemukan arti dari petunjuk air tersebut untuk menemukan Naruto.

Sakura mencubit pipinya sendiri dengan keras agar ia kembali tegar. Ia mulai menata pikirannya dan kembali fokus pada petunjuk "air" yang belum terpecahkan.

Air...

Air minum? Air mineral? Air hujan?

Apa mungkin sebuah kubangan besar air? Sungaikah? Atau danau?

Apakah di sekolahnya ini tak ada sesuatu berbau air?

Ah, benar juga! Kolam renang!

Kolam renang di sekolahnya mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk juga.

Sakura berlari menuju kolam renang di sekolahnya dengan cepat.

Begitu sampai, ia meneliti betul apa saja keanehan di daerah kolam yang cukup besar tersebut.

"Ah ini..." Sakura cukup terkejut setelah menemukan benda yang cukup kuat menjadi bukti maupun petunjuk.

Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Sakura-chan, jangan-jangan petunjuknya telah terpecahkan, ya?" Astrea bertanya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Lumayan. Tapi benar atau tidaknya masih belum jelas."

"Ayo kita ke tempat itu!"

"Pergi ke kolam renang umum Sakuragaoka!"

~oOo~

"Akh... Ukh..."

"Jangan merintih begitu, atau kau sudah kedinginan, ya?"

"Sial... Apa maumu, hah?!" Ucap Naruto dengan tetap berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sudah mulai tidak karuan.

"Mauku?"

"Hehe... menurutmu apa?"

"Kau- Guh!" Permukaan airnya semakin meningkat.

Ini gawat, ia bisa tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"Mauku cuma memilikimu seutuhnya kok, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya seraya menaikkan tinggi permukaan air.

Naruto tersentak begitu menyadari air tersebut sudah berada tepat di lehernya. Ia benar-benar butuh bantuan kali ini.

Tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat dengan rantai. Beban besi itu juga terus membuatnya nyaris tenggelam berkali-kali.

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu memperhatikanmu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa justru yang kau pilih adalah wanita jidat lebar itu?!" Orang itu tambah geram. Ia semakin menaikkan tinggi permukaan air tersebut.

"KATAKAN KAU MENCINTAIKU ATAU KUTENGGELAMKAN KAU!" Teriak orang itu histeris.

"Tidak akan..." Ujar Naruto.

PATS!

Ruangan kolam yang semula gelap menjadi terang dengan semua lampu yang tiba-tiba nyala.

"Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, lho!" Seru seseorang yang masih belum jelas dimana keberadaannya.

"S... Siapa di sana?!"

"Orang yang pura-pura berbaik hati tapi sesungguhnya punya dendam lalu secara diam-diam menyakiti Naruto. Kaulah pelakunya, benar kan, **Hinata Hyuuga."**

Orang itu mendekati Hinata yang sedang ketakutan. Wajahnya semakin jelas terlihat terkena sorotan cahaya lampu di ruangan kolam. Iris green emerald miliknya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Sa... Sakura-san..." Ucap Hinata ketakutan.

"Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata. Wajah Sakura penuh dengan amarah.

"Katakan! Apa maumu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura serius.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat Naruto yang pakaiannya sudah basah kuyup dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat serta nyaris tenggelam.

"Naruto?!" Sakura segera berlari ke dalam kolam.

"Sakura-chan... kau datang..." Ucap Naruto susah payah. Airnya sudah mencapai hampir se-mulutnya.

"Tenanglah! Aku akan menolongmu!"

Sakura berniat menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam renang dan menolong Naruto.

"JANGAN SENTUH!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata dan melemparkan pandangan yang penuh dengan amarah.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata? Kau ingin membunuh Naruto, HAH?!" Bentak Sakura.

"Jangan sentuh dia. Dia milikku satu-satunya. Kau yang selalu disukai dan selalu di bicarakan oleh Naruto, aku kesal dan muak mendengarnya..."

"LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MATI SAJA!"

Hinata berlari ke arah Sakura dengan menggenggam sebilah pisau di tangannya yang sudah jelas akan dilayangkan kepada Sakura.

Dengan sigap Sakura menghindar dan menendang pisau itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Yang benar saja, cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Jika kau bersikeras ingin memilikinya harusnya kau berusaha dengan cara yang lebih baik. KAU MENGERTI TIDAK, HEI HYUUGA!"

Sakura naik pitam. Benar-benar marah, ternyata selama ini hal yang membuatnya frustasi berat itu justru menyimpan dendam pada Naruto dan ingin membunuhnya?

Yang benar saja!

PLAKKK

Sakura menampar keras Hinata yang membuat ia sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Jika kau berbohong, kau akan diganjar hukuman seratus tahun cahaya. Hinata Hyuuga." Ucap Sakura.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Tak bisa menemukan kata-kata apapun untuk membalas perkataan Sakura. Ia berjalan mundur mendekati tombol tinggi permukaan air.

"Kau... bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Mudah saja. Tadi di kolam renang sekolah aku menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa." Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari saku bajunya.

Kartu pelajar milik Hinata.

"Tadi tertinggal di sana. Lagipula, aku dengar kalau kau seorang ace klub renang, saat ini sedang mengikuti lomba. Saat kau menelepon Naruto lewat ponselmu, kau pasti sedang berada di ruangan ini karena setelah latihan, bukan?"

"Nah, begitu Naruto datang kemari, kau langsung saja menjalankan trikmu yang penuh dendam itu. Mudah saja kau menceburkan diri ke kolam lalu kau mengikat Naruto dengan rantai karena kau seorang ace klub renang. Gimana? Ada yang salah, Hyuuga Hinata?" Jelas Sakura.

Hinata menekan tombol pengurang tinggi permukaan air. Air yang nyaris membuat Naruto tenggelam kini mulai surut.

Hinata pergi begitu saja dari kolama itu.

"Naruto!" Sakura berlari ke arah Naruto dan melepaskan semua rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Naruto.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Sakura-chan..."

Greb!

Sakura memeluk Naruto erat-erat.

"BAKA! Kau bodoh sekali, sih bisa terjebak dalam hal konyol seperti ini. Aku... Aku khawatir tahu..." Ucap Sakura sembari menangis.

Syukurlah, syukurlah orang yang ia cintai berhasil selamat dan tidak akan kehilangan dirinya untuk selamanya.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Terima kasih..."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Dan...

Cup!

"U... UWAAAAHHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAKA?!" Teriak Sakura histeris.

Ya, mereka baru saja ciuman. Naruto berhasil merebut _first kiss_ milik Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"I... Itu kan ciuman pertamaku..."

Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"Oh ya? Aku beruntung banget, nih!" Seru Naruto kegirangan lalu beranjak pergi sebelum ia dihajar Sakura.

"Dasar..." Harusnya ia marah pada Naruto, tapi kenapa ia justru senang?

"HACHIIHHH!"

"Kau bersin? Kau pasti kedinginan!"

"Tidak masalah, bagi cowok hal ini bia..."

BRUK

"Naruto! Naruto!" Ucap Sakura begitu Naruto ambruk begitu saja ke tubuhnya dalam keadaan memeluknya.

Sakura meletakkan tangannya ke dahi Naruto. Panas.

Ia menghela napas panjang

"Tuh kan, kau demam. Dasar cowok tukang pura-pura kuat."

Bagaimana tidak demam? Ia direndam selama berjam-jam di dalam air kolam yang suhunya rendah seperti saat ini.

Sakura mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi keluarga Naruto untuk menjemput mereka berdua.

"Tapi kau manis juga ternyata, Naruto. Hihi..."

"Syukurlah, terselesaikan ya, Sakura-chan. Dengan ini aku bisa kembali ke cincin bintang." Ucap Astrea yang kemudian hilang begitu saja.

"Iya, terima kasih, Astrea."

 **~o0o~**

 **Cerita tambahan**

"Jadi peruntungan cintamu hari ini adalah..."

"Kau harus menjaga perasaan pasanganmu karena setelah ini akan ada takdir besar yang akan mengubah segalanya dari hidupmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Yattta! Makasih banyak, Sakura-chan!" Naruto melompat kegirangan lalu dengan spontan memeluk Sakura.

"Akhirnya aku diramal oleh Sakura-chan juga."

"Lalu peruntungan Sakura-chan sendiri gimana?"

Sakura terdiam, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Ng..."

"Sama sepertimu..." Ujar Sakura lirih.

' _Saling menjaga perasaan karena sebentar lagi akan ada takdir yang mengubah hidupmu.'_

"He..."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa maksudnya takdir yang mengubah hidup kita, ya?" Sakura sedikit berpikir.

Takdir yang mengubah hidup kami berdua?

Apa?

" _Triiiinggg..."_ Ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Sepertinya Mebuki, a.k.a ibu Sakura meneleponnya.

"Hallo..."

Sakura mendengarkan dengan serius isi pembicaraan di telepon itu.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"APAAA?! TUNANGAN DENGAN NARUTO?! HIIEEEE!" Teriak Sakura histeris yang mungkin langsung membuat orang yang menelepon Sakura di ujung sana tutup telinga.

"He? Tunangan?"

"Ya... Yang benar saja..."

"Lho? Bagus kan, Sakura-chan? Aku jadi bisa lebih dekat lagi denganmu dan tidak akan ada yang bisa merebutmu dariku." Jelas Naruto dengan pedenya.

"Apa?! Kau serius berpikir seperti itu?" Ucap Sakura tidak percaya atas ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Kenapa? Memangnya Sakura-chan tidak suka padaku?"

"Tidak!"

"Eh?!"

"Bukan suka lagi, tapi cinta!"

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Naruto.

"Hehe..."

"Aku menyayangimu, Naruto."

 **~oOo~**

 **~END~**

* * *

 **Author: Hohoho... my lovely fanfic buat event narusaku... event Always Narusaku~^^**

 **Agak berbau zodiak zodiak gimana gitu~**

 **#AlwaysNarusaku**

 **Hehe.. Review yak~^^**


End file.
